Magic Needle
|kanji= |rōmaji=''Majikku Nīdoru'' |parent magic= Magic |user= Various }} Magic Needle ( , Majikku Nīdoru; lit. "Pinpoint Acupuncture Method of Magical Power") is an uncategorized spell that deals with basic molding of one's magical energies, refining it into a compact weapon of incredible force and pinpoint accuracy, which is shot at the target at incredible (and sometimes untraceable) speeds; it's a basic spell that any Mage is able to perform, serving as a perfect tool for "crowd control". While not as well known as its brethren Magic Ball, Magic Ray, Surging Dragon Fist, Defenser and Magic Arrow, it's still considered useful as it teaches casters about "quality over quantity" and the importance of accuracy. Interestingly enough, of all the aforementioned basic spells, this one is known to have the most control when properly mastered. Overview Magic Needle is one of the many basic spells that a Mage learns at an early, serving as a method for controlling one's magical powers; in fact, it's stated to be one of, if not the easiest spell a person can cast because it requires only a small fraction of a person's magical energies while maintaining incredible piercing power, force, speed, and accuracy. Having multiple uses both inside and outside of combat, it's truly considered to be a staple in one's arsenal when used properly. Interestingly enough, this was recently invented unlike the others, thus can be considered one of the few Magics of the New Era — albeit a very weak one in comparison to the others that were recently invented. As the name of this magic would imply, the caster created needle-like projections using their magical power, firing it at their target and hitting them at a certain point of the body thus inducing various effects associated with it; by concentrating eternano to a single point, usually a finger, and molding it using one's magical energy, they form a small orb of condensed energy that gives off magical discharge. Upon locating the target, it's fired at high speeds upon the user's command — condensing itself further as it flies until its transfigured into a glowing needle; the needle's new form adds velocity, making its form nigh-invisible and giving it even more accuracy. It's observed that when the newly-transfigured needle makes contact with said target, the force is great enough to pierce through the skin, muscle, and bone all in one go while inducing extreme amounts of pain, as it also targets the nerve endings and pressure points. Typically, in the hands of a beginner, the spell would miss; however, this can be quickly remedied with enough practice, gaining the additive of controlling the needle mid-flight, as its molded from one's energies. When the target is hit with the needle in a particular spot, common effects include paralysis, stimulation, or instant death; this can be beneficial or dangerous if one has a certain degree of medical knowledge pertaining to anatomy. .]] Originally, the purpose of the Magic Needle spell was to teach "quality over quantity" — giving beginner mages a reason to value the amount of magical power they have and use it wisely, and the importance of accuracy — making sure their spells and techniques land when necessary to cause the desired outcomes. However, as time passed and the spell gained more users, it obtained even more functions when employed in the hands of those specializing at anatomy and the art of assassination; rather typical for a high-speed projectile whose sole aim to target various points of the body. High-level casters are able to fire multiple Magic Needles at a time with a simple wave of their hand(s), sometimes ranging from five to nearly a thousand; in addition, they were able to infuse their unique magics for additional effects, the most common examples being Elemental Magic — evident by the sudden change in the needle's color. As all of them could be controlled, it made for a perfect omnidirectional assault, hitting multiple targets at a time or aiming at various vital points of a single target. When the spell is performed en masse, the vast amount combined with the sheer velocity and force at which they're launched are able to destroy most constructs — magical or otherwise, especially when aimed at a specific point. Oddly enough, they can also be applied to close-range combat, being used as a makeshift weapon or capable of being implanted manually via. direct contract through various magic-enhanced strikes. Though weaker than other spells in power, it more than makes up for it in versatility, speed, and accuracy when performed correctly; however, like its brethren, due to it being made out of pure energy, it can be cancelled through anti-magic methods. In addition, one may overcome its effects if they also have anatomical knowledge and a user of said spell, employing it to nullify any effects they may have "gained" through the opposing Magic Needle assault. Regardless, this spell is truly great in aiding a mage's training, giving them a certain level of competency when manipulating their own powers for greater results. Trivia *This is basically a combination of the Chakra Needle and Water Needle from the anime/manga series, Naruto. Category:Caster Magic Spells Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Uncategorized Spells Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Olphion Completed Gallery Category:Magic Skill